Publicly and privately sponsored providers of benefits, services, and other programs have concerns wherein individuals can fraudulently access and use the provider's programs. These concerns regarding fraudulent access and use, such as individuals receiving benefits or funds belonging to another individual or accessing a facility or highly secured area by fraudulently using another's access card, can create confusion and render a magnitude of costs for the provider in correcting and managing the fraudulent acts.
Improvements regarding security access of public and private facilities and agencies, such as airports, educational institutions, and other secured facilities can be accomplished through the use of smart cards for accessing databases, which can identify and verify that certain individuals are who they claim to be. Similar mechanisms regarding identity and verification of identity can be used by the banking industry for financial transactions.
A need exists for a method that provides control and management of fraudulent access and use of private and public programs, services, benefits, funding, secured areas, secured facilities, and secured entries by using a personal hybrid card for a verification process involving an individual's identity authentication and an individual's eligibility to use the personal hybrid card for accessing the programs, services, benefits, secured areas, secured facilities, and secured entries, and providing privacy.
A need exists for a method that can enhance security and privacy and reduce the magnitude of costs involved in reviewing and determining requests for access or use of a private program, a public program, a benefit, a service, a facility, a secured area, or a secured entry.
The embodiments meet these needs.